What I Live For
by yuru
Summary: One-Shot Kagome's POV. Different scenes of her and Sesshoumaru. Their love, their children, their sorrow, their happiness. It's all that she lives for...


**This is my first one-shot fic. I think it's rather nice. A little too short for my liking. I hope you enjoy. After reading it, an explanation will be at the bottom. **

I watched him. His long silver hair glinting blue in the sunlight. He was like a god, his beauty striking me breathless. He trained our boy how to fight. Our son had just turned six and already had the skill to wield a sword without hacking himself to pieces. Our daughter, an innocent doll, only two, sat beside me, in the shade of an ancient tree, watching her father and brother spar. She giggled cutely whenever her brother was knocked to the ground. I turned to looked at my husband, watching as he gently helped our son to his feet, stating they should end their training for the day. I watched as our daughter stumbled to her feet, still in the process of learning how to walk expertly. She headed straight for him, her father, my husband. He tenderly scooped her into his strong arms, bending his head expectantly for her to peck him on his cheek. I smiled to myself as I witnessed this scene before me. He, my husband, did not seem to be the affectionate type, but that was the perfect word to describe him around our children. I watched the three most important beings in my life, walk towards the palace that served as our home. Our little boy turned at the last minute to see me still sitting contentedly on the grass. He called out to me. I smiled at him as I got to my feet and walked to them, my family. My son grasped my hand in his dirty one, me not minding at all.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

His large hands on my hot body. The feel of him above me, taking me. His silky silver hair falling around us like a curtain, hiding us from the world. Him making love to me. Bringing me to climax over and over again. My lips kissing his moist body, leaving wet trails over his taut shoulders. Desperate, needy, sloppy kisses. His tonque on mine. A raging dance, a breathtaking battle for dominance. My moans mixing in with his sounds of pleasure. My brown eyes look up to meet his amber ones as I watch him meet his climax with mine. I scream his name, hearing mine echoing after. His body on mine, his hot breath singeing my skin. I feel the weight of him, a comforting feeling, as he collapses on me in a sweet exhaustion. He crushes me with the full weight of him, but I don't mind. I cuddle him to me, relishing in the aftermath of it all. He rolls over onto his back, bringing me to sit above him. He's still buried deep within my warmth, soft now, spent. I smile down at him as he watches me lazily. I bend down to kiss him, savoring his sweet, intoxicating taste that was all him and a hint of me. I tuck my head beneath his chin and close my eyes to the serene dreams that awaited me, filled with images of a silver haired god.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';

Patience. Loneliness. Sad. Sorrow. I watch as he departs on one more mission. Every now and again he is called away to solve some conflict that resides in some unknown corner of his lands. I remember his goodbye kiss, his lingering taste still fresh. His scent still invading my senses. My sorrow is prevented from overflowing as I swallow back my tears. I watch him encourage our son to keep on training until his return. He expects improvement. I smile at that. He hugs our daughter gently, her little arms around his neck as she bawls into his shoulder. I find it even harder to keep control. Finally, his departure takes place and I watch him drift off into the distance, wondering if I'll ever gaze upon his beauty ever again. I look down at our children, they still stare in the direction of their father, my husband, hoping to glimpse him from this distance. We will wait for when he returns, for our sorrow will be replaced by our mirth. We will wait.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Our secret moments that we spend together. The private kisses we exchange. The tender embraces that we cherish. It's what I live for. I live for him. I love him. Every day, I begin it by waking up beside him or if he is found absent, my thoughts are invaded by his presence. Every night, I whisper a prayer to him, wishing him health and happiness. I live for our children who were made with a little bit of the both of us. I see him in our son's features, I see his bravery and curiosity in our daughter's personality. I love them with the very fiber of my being. The home that we live in is filled with our love and our happiness. To see him with our children, to feel him beside me every night, to watch him, to love him, to listen, to touch, it's what I live for. If I were to die the next day, I would embrace death, for my life has been fulfilled with the knowledge of meeting my soul mate and raising our two beautiful children. My memories of these three beings comfort me and I am content. They are what I live for. If they were to die the next day, death would overtake me, for my sorrow and hopelessness without them would drive me to insanity. My pain would be more easily manageable than their pain and sorrow. I love them. They are what I live for.

_The End_

**This is the end of my first one-shot ficcy-poo. I was really in the mood and I was thinking about writing this for so long. **

**The pairing is supposed to be Kagome.Sesshoumaru sorry to those Inuyasha/Kagome fans who thought the silver haired god was Inuyasha..cuz it wasn't...**

**I read a lot of Sess/Kag fics and I decided to write one about their life together. It was in Kagome's POV. Her thoughts on her husband, Sesshoumaru. It doesn't mention any of the other Inuyasha characters. It does mention kids though. Heh, heh. **

**A rather delayed DISCLAIMER: Now that you know who the characters in the fic were, I just want you to know that they DO NOT belong to me... only the kids do though...even if their names weren't mentioned.**

**I would appreciate any feedback on what you thought..I'm thinking about writing a fic similiar to this one on Sesshoumaru's POV. I dunno yet. **


End file.
